A Small Dose of Smug
by Radius147
Summary: NSFW Fan Fic between Jackal and Zofia. Jackal falls for Zofia during a mission.


Here he was again. He found himself inside the all too familiar walls of an armored S.W.A.T helicopter. "Dios, cuantas veces voy a hacer esto? (how many times am I going to do this?) Ryad thought to himself. Born in 68, Jackal was now 50. He often contemplated about how his career would end up. He joined Rainbow with the intent to serve people across the world. And he did just that. Clocking just over 260 confirmed fatalities, Ryad was at the top of the board in terms of kills. But what would this mean for him? Those kills earned him a hefty retirement, and life long protection from anyone who may have a personal vendetta out. However, there was something always missing. Someone to care for. To his own surprise, Ryad had never been good with relationships. Could it be his looks? Surely not. He tried to act tough, and somewhat smug, to show the other ops his strong personality. But, this only pushed some of the others away as they thought he was too conceited

As soon a these thoughts flooded his mind, they were shot down, for he saw in front of him, the most astonishing women he had laid eyes on. She had almond brown hair tucked underneath of a beret, a black beret with the Polish bird on the front of it. As he scanned her he realized that she was a very clean cut, disciplined woman. Looked strong, well taught, and highly lethal to anyone who made the mistake of stepping in her way. The uniform she wore was a brown tactical jacket, black combat pants with matching black gloves. Her curves, her beautiful curves were noticeable even through all of the layers of armor and cloth. He found himself staring at her, but instead of looking away, he added a cheeky smirk to his face. She was wiping down her launcher at the time, cleaning any square inch of dust or dirt. She looked out the window after a few seconds, taking in the beautiful scenery, then looked off to the other side of the helo. As she swung her head, she caught a glimpse of a muscular, hispanic man staring at her, a smirk on his face. She grinned back and continued to look at the scenery.

Hour and a half later, there were 6 more members on the helicopter all mingling. All except Jackal. He thought amongst himself as usual. He felt like he was a teenager again, emotions flying, heart aching, and palms sweaty. Seriously, he was 50 and freaking out over some woman he hadn't even talked to yet. Ryad tried to calm himself down by breathing and focusing on something else. He had to get his mind in the game for this next operation. _BAANG!_ The aircraft flew into a patch of turbulence and rocked the whole unit. Jackal's head smacked into the side panel of the interior. All the ops turned to look what had caused the ruckus. Their heads soon locked onto Ryad, rubbing the back of his head. "Son of a bitch", he thought to himself. Out of all the times to embarass himself it had to be in front of _her_. All the ops chuckled and seem to get a laugh out of Ryad's embassament. Including the Polish cutie, who let out a little chuckle and smiled at him. This calmed his nerves, at least she didn't think he was an idiot. Or not that big of an idiot for the matter.

The heli was 5 minutes ETA and everyone was gearing up. Montagne was securing his shield, Thatcher counted his EMP's, Lion assembled his drone, and the special lady whom he didn't know her name was loading her launcher with rounds. "Well, damn" he thought. He had to find out her name without making it obvious. If he just asked her what her name was, he'd look a fool. He didn't care what others thought of him, but this was a special occasion so he had to tread lightly. Snapped from his thoughts, the iron bird landed on the ground which jolted the whole thing a small bit. Jumping out the side door, Ryad planned out the event in his head. In order to find out her name he was going to take control of the groups. And when assembling them he would look at her with a confused face, as to show he needed to know her name in order to assign her. Yeah, that sounds like it'd work. Ryad waited for everyone else to assemble on the ground. Special FBI agents lined the rooftops, ready to take down any threat that proved within their line of sight.

He waited, and waited for the other members to arrive by van. Even though concentrated, Ryad kept an eye on Mrs. Poland to be sure no one would try and swoop her up. Although he doubted she would fall for just anyone. That's why he was here. Soon enough the van arrived. 4 men poured out from the back. He didn't recognize these people. They must be new, as they wore all black outfits and blacked out goggles. But alas, the team was all together. Jackal stood in front of them all as to show that he would be the team leader this time round. One by one all the ops stopped the chatter and turned to look at Ryad. Aside from the girl, who was never talking in the first place. And so he began. "Buenos dias mi amigos, how's everyone doing?" he said with a little grin. "So with this mission our goal is to infiltrate the second floor office, take down any hostiles and retrieve a piece of mail that was intended for the President only to see. In our case, we kill them because they know to much." Jackal added with a little laugh. All the others found it funny as well. Except the cutie, who kept a straight face. So he moved on. "Alright, team. First breach squad is Montagne, Lion and Thatcher. Close behind will be 2 of the new guys, and Thermite. Bringing up the rear will be me, newbie, and…." he looked at the girl with a puzzled face. She quickly responded "Zofia, Zofia Bosak". Her voice rang out like an angel. "Zofia" he repeated. "Ok everyone, we breach front door in 3 minutes. Be sure all of your gear is ready." He finished the talk. His gadget was mounted onto his helmet. So with all of them ready, the team lined up in front of the door.

As Ryad placed a breaching charge on the wooden door, he muttered his favorite words, "Brace for breach". Before blowing the charge he looked behind him to ensure all the ops were still ready. Everything was a go, so he squeezed the trigger. With an explosion of C4 and wood, the door flew out of its hinges. Smoke and rubble lined the door frame and the entrance way. Things fell silent as Jackal turned on his visor. He looked at the floor for some foot prints. The scanner highlighted tracks left behind from what appeared to be sneakers. He figured these people didn't know what they were doing so the mission shouldn't be that long. He activated his scanner to track the criminal's approximate location. His screen popped up with an arrow guiding him where to go. "Tracks are clean, I have a trail", he informed the rest of the group. Once they all entered the building, they split into their respective groups. This was what Ryad was most excited about. For once it wasn't about hunting and exterminating the bad guys. It was about being close with Zofia. He said the name in his head a few times, and it filled him with happiness. But, he had a mission to do so he cleared his mind and continued on.

Now at the rear of the first floor, he approached the stairs. Zofia, and the new guy followed close behind with Zofia bringing up the rear. Once again he activated his footprint scanner, but saw no tracks this time round. " Damn, they must've not come this way. Let's check other stairs", Ryad exclaimed to his two partners. Left, right, and then left again. He checked around him one last time just to be sure no one was there. Once he was confident that it was safe to move forward, he started back down the stairs. Slowly creeping down each step he had a chance to pass by Zofia. Perfume filled Ryad's nostrils. He didn't know what the scent was but he was in love. At the moment, love wouldn't stop him from being shot. Each member passed brought the office area, then the kitchen, out into the lobby, then arrived at the stairs. "Give me a few moments to scan for prints" he informed his squad. Zofia and the newcomer took tactical stance covering him so he could do his job. Upon activating his visor, Ryad found a trail. A trail that seemed to be fresh. "I've got something, and they're recent. Stay alert" he whispered. The squad moved up the stairs onto the second floor walkway. Moving forward, Jackal found a closet door labeled "Maintenance Storage". It was slightly ajar. "I'm going to attempt to open this door, cover each other's asses" Ryad told the others. Placing a hand on the door, he pushed. Slowly but surely the door creaked open. Feeling confident, he bolted through the door and turned to look for any hostiles. But it was too late. _click click, BOOM._ Jackal was pushed forward by an unknown force. He slammed into the wall and crashed on the hard tile floor. Pain erupted from his lower back, slithering it's way through his entire body. He tried to yell but the pain was too great. Not a second later, Zofia rushed into the door and shot the enemy who had wounded her partner. After the hostile was down, she snapped his neck to ensure death. Jackal faded in and out of consciousness. Each time he came to, he was somewhere else. The team rushed him back to the van for him to be extracted. Blood poured out of his body as he clung for life.

 _(Jackal has been in hospital for 5 days unconscious) beep, beep, beep, beep._ A steady beeping emerged in the background. Then chatter, then a bright light. "Is this it, have a reached the end…" His eyes flickered open until he could fully see the world around him. Two doctors stood in the doorway to his left. Wires and tubes hung across him. A blinding window on the off side of the room. In front of him however, was Zofia. She sat anxiously, tapping her feet, twiddling her hat in her hands. Until she noticed Jackal was awake. She snapped to her feet and shot over to her partner. She reached her hands over his shoulders and squeezed him with all her force. "MIERDA DETENER" Ryad shouted to the top of his lungs. The doctors jumped and looked towards them, then attempted to pull the Polish woman off of him. "My God, I thought he got you" Zofia exclaimed to him with tears running down her face. He stared in shock for a few moments. She cared? She really cared that he was wounded. How could she be so emotional over someone she had just teamed up with? "I-I guess not so, not yet" he grunted, still in pain from being hugged so tightly. Zofia glared into his eyes with her brown bulbs. The look melted his heart, and put him at ease. "I'm surprised you came here. What made you stay?" Ryad asked her. Zofia stopped for a second, her face turned red. She tried to conjure up something to say. "Well…..I-I-I just…. wanted to be sure that my fellow operator was okay." She mumbled. Jackal's mind surged. Why was she stumbling? Did she actually care for him deeply but didn't want to admit it? Should he say something about it? But before he could make up his mind, Montagne bust into the door and told them that the van was leaving in 30 mins to take them home. The mountain of a man walked out the door, as Zofia stood up to help gather their things. She then wheeled him down to the van via the back entrance to the hospital. Ryad was in shock that he was being wheeled down the hall by his woman-crush.

(now at Ryad's house) "I have some good news, and some bad news for you" Zofia smiled at Ryad. "Well, let's hear the bad first" he sighed. "Ok, bad news is that you're on rest for 2 months. No operating, training or excessive physical activity." She paused as Ryad grinned in happiness. "Good news is that I've appointed myself as your personal caretaker!" What? No no, he didn't hear her right. No, he did. Zofia was taking caring of him for two months! This is the most absurd yet exciting thing he's heard in a long time.

"You're, you're fucking with me, right?" He said in utter disbelief. "Nope, im being serious. You're stuck with me now!" she said all while giving him a big grin. Ryad stood up, even with his back being torn apart by the pain, and he hugged Zofia with all of his force. She hugged him back, then pulled her face away from his. Advancing her lips onto Ryad's, they locked mouths. Ryad's eyes shot open as his face lit up. A burst of excitement and adrenaline overcame him. He kissed her back, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Both of their tongues fought for dominance. Ryad's won, he shoved his tongues deep into her mouth making her moan in pleasure. Both of them were in complete ecstasy with one another. She slid her hands down the mans large body. Jackal had a thought in his mind what might be happening next. She slid her hands across the zipper lining, fiddling with the contents inside through the layers of cloth. Ryad pulled away from her face, "We should really sit down, my side is killing me, sweetie" he struggled to say. "Przeprosiny! I'm so sorry darling, of course" she rushed to say. Ryad leaned onto Zofia and shuffled across the house, into the bedroom.

(in the bedroom) Jackal laid on the bed, in his underwear, waiting for Zofia. He was ecstatic regardless of his wounds. His mind wondered, about what Zofia would look like. He pondered about her kinks, and what she was like in bed. Was she kinky, a sadist, a masochist? At this point he didn't really care. _creeeeeeaaaakkkk,_ the bathroom door whined open. There she stood. Her beauty was unlike anything he had ever beheld. Her breasts, so voluptuous, sat on her chest. Her skin ran across her body, so smooth and silky. Brown strands of luscious hair covered her shoulders. All Ryad could do was stare. Stare at the beautiful woman that presented herself in front of him. "Well hello there sweetheart" she said to him in a seductive voice, giving him a little wink. Ryad's pants grew tighter and tighter, his crotch swole to a noticeable size. Her focus shifted onto his pants, where she saw a delicious snack waiting for her. She licked, then puckered her lips at the him. His pants grew even more. Now he was fully erect, and couldn't wait to dig in. Zofia slowly walked over to him, bending over in front of him, to show her double C-cups. His eyes tracked the tits as they bounced for him. She cocked up her leg and swung it over his lap, and sat on his crotch. "Ah, queried, your beauty is stunning" he rambled. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing" she returned with another wink. She lowered herself onto him, pressing her boobs onto his hair covered chest. The warmth from her transferred to Ryad, and put him in a state of ease. He relaxed as Zofia warmed herself up. She rubbed her body back and forth along his. Her legs squeezed his member through his underpants. She could feel the stiffness and warmth coming from him. The more she thought about him, and rubbed him, her walls moistened. Her visions of him tormented her. She wanted him so badly, all of him inside of her. She wanted him to use her however he wanted. Ryad didn't know how much more he could take of being teased. He reached his hands around her body and firmly grabbed her plump ass. Squeezing and manipulating her soft body in his hands, Zofia moaned in pleasure. Her back arched, Ryad knew she was close to her breaking point. "I have an idea, but i need you to listen to me" Ryad asked Zofia. "Anything for you baby" she whispered in his ear. "Take off your panties for me, mi amor" he demanded, shooting a smirk at her. She listened. One hand on each hip, she slipped her thumbs under the fabric of her panties. One side at a time, she pulled down. They fell down to her knees. Her crotch was shaved, clean, and so desirable. Ryad wanted it, he wanted her, he needed her. "Now come here" Ryad ordered. She crawled up the bed, swaying her breasts back and forth. "Perfect" he chuckled. Ryad reached down to his underwear, and pulled out his 8 in manhood. Without a second thought he grabbed her by the hips, and forced himself inside of her. "Aaahhhh!" she yelled in pleasure. The walls of her sex clamped on him, making him grunt. He slowly began to push inside of her, going deeper and deeper. Zofia bounced on top of him while being penetrated by the best dick she had ever had. She lost herself in her mind, letting him do whatever he wanted. Ryad was building up his load, waiting to unleash it inside of her tightness. She was close to her end too. She hadn't had sex in so long that she craved this. "God, I'm almost there!" she cried out. "I know, love, me too" he answered. Zofia closed her eyes and tightened her crotch. Ryad got closer and closer, about to fill her up with all he had. "Oh, oh, I'm cumming!" she yelled out. She hit her climax, arching her back and gripping Ryad's shoulders. He came too, exploding his load inside of her. Cum poured from within him, into her uterus flooded by his love. They slowed their body movements. Breathing heavily, Zofia pulled herself off of him. His member slid out of her, falling to the side. Cum leaked out of her as she sat next to him, panting. Ryad reached over to hold her, as they fell asleep together….


End file.
